


One Foot in Front of the Other

by Dieced



Series: The Young Lion [1]
Category: Anarchy Reigns, MadWorld (Video Game), Max Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Casual drinking, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Mentions of PTSD, Pre-Canon, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: Leo wasn't always a BPS agent, and he wasn't always a cyborg either. Years ago, before the events of Anarchy Reigns, he was a young Marine, and fully human.This is how he came to change.
Series: The Young Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901737
Kudos: 9





	1. The Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to SeverinadeStrango for editing this for me!

The stars were obscured by clouds, and the choppy waters warned of an oncoming storm, but the crew of the  _USS Formont_ took little note of it. It would take more than bad weather to trouble a vessel of their size. Still, it would mean a miserable night ahead for those unfortunate enough to be on the night watch, including one Private Leonhardt Victorion, known to most as “Leo.”

Leo stopped his trek across the main deck when the Lieutenant, whom he was on friendly terms with, waved him over to the railing. Leo joined him, looking out over the shore for the first time in hours.

“We're coming into Valenda Bay,” the Lieutenant told him. “We'll be docked in the port by first light. Not much to see in Port Valenda, but it's always good to be back on dry land, eh? I plan to grab some decent food in the first place I can find that's open for breakfast. Want to join me?”

The offer sounded innocent, but Leo understood the Lieutenant's true intent. Nearly a week ago, when the  _USS Formont_ had last docked, Leo had received a letter informing him of a recent mutant raid on his hometown. The casualties had been numerous, and his parents had been among them. Leo, acting on instinct, had fallen back upon his Marine training and remained stony-faced, but Lieutenant Louis Jacques had always had a talent for seeing right through people. Now he was making sure Leo wouldn't be alone, mostly out of sympathy, but likely also so he could make sure Leo didn't run off and do something stupid- such as deserting and going on a revenge-fueled rampage. Which, if Leo was honest with himself, he had caught himself considering.

But however much his rage and grief were firing him up inside, it was tempered by enough common sense to know that Lieutenant Jacques would be impossible to evade. So instead, Leo did the one thing he did best in times of crisis and followed orders.

“Yeah, that sounds good. As long as you're paying, of course.”

Jacques barked a laugh, but his eyes showed his relief. “Alright then. Back to work, Private.”

“Yes, sir.” Leo saluted and resumed his course, taking one last glance at the shore. Some buildings were visible in the distance, but Jacques hadn't been kidding about there not being much to see. Just warehouses, cranes, and other typical dock machinery. A few other ships were docked, their lights flickering in the rough waters. But something caught Leo's eye. One of the lights was blue. And moving.

Leo rushed back over to Jacques, who had seen it too. “Any idea what that is, sir?”

“Maybe, but I hope I'm wrong. Follow me,” and Jacques set off, not bothering to check if Leo was behind him. They descended quickly below deck, making their way through the narrow corridors towards the radar room. When they arrived, it was to a flurry of activity, all eyes glued to monitors and control stations.

“Men, status report!” Jacques demanded.

“Sir,” one of the men came up to him, saluting. “We've got something nearby on the scanners. It's as big as any sub, but it's moving too fast to be one.”

“Damn, I was right,” Jacques cursed, and Leo looked up. “These waters are a hotspot for kraken, and from those readings, I'd bet my ass that's what we're dealing with. Men, I want all hands on deck! These fuckers are nasty, and known to attack ships like ours. Sound the alarms, and radio the port for backup. We need to scare it away. Victorion,” he addressed Leo, “head to the bunks and see to it no-one sleeps through their wake up call!”

“Sir,” Leo saluted a final time before racing off, the sound of Jacques shouting orders fading quickly behind him, soon drowned out completely by the wailing alarms.

Leo didn't waste time pounding on doors, opting instead to pull them open to confirm that all had awakened with his own eyes. He relayed a quick summary of the situation to each room before moving on methodically.

Once Leo was assured that most of his fellow Marines and sailors were on their feet, he ran for the last room on his route. The door was open, but he could see motion still inside, which didn't make sense considering how long it had taken Leo to check all the prior rooms.

“What's the hold up?”

He quickly found his answer.

One of the men, a sailor named Donovan he recognized from both of them starting their service aboard the  _USS Formont_ at the same time, was lying on the ground. He looked awful- his eyes were glazed over, his mouth open in an endless gasp, and he sported a nasty head wound- the source of a spreading pool of blood on the ground. Two of his berthmates, Johnson and Sylvester, were crouched beside him.

“Victorion,” one of them barked, “this dickhead fell out of the top bunk and split his damn head open. We've sent Monty to the infirmary for help. What the hell's going on out there?”

Leo started to answer, but suddenly the whole ship shook and tilted to one side. There was a loud crash and the deafening screech of tearing metal, and then the far wall in the room split open. They caught the briefest glance of something massive and covered in barbs, but it was gone before they could even get their firearms aimed at it.

“That,” Leo said, “is what is going on. Lieutenant Jacques says it's something called a kraken.” Leo surveyed the damage, and was dismayed to find that it had caught a pipe in the wall. Water started pouring into the room at an alarming rate.“C'mon, we can't stay in here. We'll have to risk moving him to the infirmary.”

Johnson and Sylvester looked grim, but nodded.

Leo thought a moment. “Johnson, you carry him.” Johnson came from a well-off family, and Leo knew he had cybernetic upgrades, including a reinforced skeleton. “Sylvester, lead the way. I'll take the rear.”

The others agreed, and after taking a moment to get Donovan positioned as gently as possible in Johnson's arms, they were off. Once into the hallway, they spotted another gash through the metal ship, towards the direction Leo had come from. It was as wide as a truck, and nearly split the corridor in two.

They stared for a moment, and Johnson let out a quiet curse under his breath.

“C'mon, we need to get moving. The infirmary is in the middle of the ship, we'll be safer there. No way that fucker can cut through an entire ship,” Sylvester said. Leo hoped he was right about the kraken's limits.

The ship rocked several more times during their trek, and each was accompanied by another screech of metal being torn apart. Once, Leo was almost certain he heard a _roar_.

They were nearly at the infirmary, just one deck above their current position, when Sylvester brought them to a stop. Leo didn't even need to ask; just ahead the staircase they needed to take was demolished. They were closer to the main deck of the ship, and just before them was another gash through the ship, having come straight down from above. Water was pelting through the opening. The storm had finally set in.

“Shit. I guess we're taking a detour,” Sylvester said, turning down a side corridor and setting off down their new route- down the starboard side, past the damage, and up a different set of stairs.

“How's he looking?” Sylvester called over his shoulder as they ran.

“Ugly as ever, but still awake,” Johnson answered, and Leo grinned. If Johnson was still cracking jokes, it couldn't be too bad.

There was another lurch and a deafening crash, and before Leo could get out a single word of warning the wall behind him buckled, then collapsed. The roof came down, bringing with it a mess of destruction from the main deck. Leo leapt forwards, but not in time; several large pieces of metal debris caught him, pinning him from the waist down.

Leo screamed in pain, his vision going spotty. He could hear someone shouting his name, and the telltale crackling of electricity. Something white-hot lashed across his back and he couldn't move, he couldn't even scream. He smelled burning, then the world went white.


	2. The Hospital

Much to his own surprise, Leo woke up.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be right. He was dead. He had been half crushed on a ship during a kraken attack. He was dead, wasn't he? No? Why wasn't he dead?

The sluggish state of his mind, coupled with the sounds around him, clued Leo in that he was in a hospital, and still heavily sedated. He hadn't opened his eyes. That probably was a thing he should be doing.

Finally looking around, Leo was grateful the lights in his room were off. His head was spinning as he took stock of his surroundings. Dim light coming in through the window. Nighttime. Monitors and IV lines hooked up to him, all whirring and beeping quietly. No pain, which was okay- although he really would have preferred if he could think clearly because something still felt very off. Leo moved on from his assessment of the room of look at himself, and what he saw didn't make sense to his drug-addled mind. The bed sheets were too flat. Just below his stomach, his form under the sheets dropped off. Like his legs were gone. Huh.

On reflex, Leo tried to move his feet, and felt nothing. He reached down to his waist and dumbly felt around, and finally understanding of the situation kicked in.

He almost screamed, but it caught in his throat, coming out as a small, strangled whimper. His heart was racing and his breathing was shallow, and he could hear his monitors lighting up with activity and sound, but it came to him as a distant echo. He moved to touch where his body ended, and the sensation was so inherently _wrong_ that he recoiled on instinct. His brain consciously understood, but he was still overwhelmed with disbelief and terror.

Leo forced his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing before he passed out. Vaguely he recalled having seen a call button beside his bed, so he reached blindly for it. His hand was trembling, but he eventually found the button.

The attending nurse might have already been on the way to check on him in response to his monitors, because it didn't take very long before Leo heard the door to his room open, and a male voice said, “Mr. Victorion? Please try to calm down, Mr. Victorion. You're all right. You're in the hospital. Can you indicate if you understand?”

Leo's breath was still coming in short, trembling gasps, but he opened his eyes to look at the nurse and nodded.

“That's very good, thank you. I need you to try and breath evenly for me now, can you do that? Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth on my count. In, one two three, out, one two three,” the nurse directed, and Leo was grateful for their instructions to follow. He felt his heart rate finally settle down, and let himself relax back against the bed, drained.

“That's it, well done,” the nurse stopped counting, seeming satisfied. “You've been through quite a lot. We weren't expecting you to wake up this early. Your doctor will be by to talk with you in the morning. Would you like something to help you get back to sleep until then?”

“No,” Leo replied instantly, and winced when he heard his heart rate spike on the monitor. “No, I want my head clear. Please?” He looked to the nurse, and was surprised to feel that his eyes were watering. Luckily, if they had noticed, the nurse had not made any indication of such.

“All right, I understand. You just let me know if you change your mind, okay? Try breathing with me again, it will help you relax.”

It was humiliating, but he swallowed and nodded anyways, and the nurse resumed their pattern. Leo focused on it, shutting his eyes once more, and the rhythmic monotony of the nurse's voice coupled with his own exhaustion eventually lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

Leo only managed to sleep for a few more hours before waking up again. Thankfully, this time his head felt clearer, and he was more aware of his surroundings. The sound of the door opening had woken him up, and he turned to see another nurse, a middle-aged woman this time, entering his room with a clipboard.

“Good morning, Mr. Victorion. I'm here to check your vitals.” She walked beside his bed and regarded the monitors, jotting down notes as she spoke. “Sounds like you had a rough night. Are you feeling any better today?”

“Yeah,” Leo said quietly, then cleared his throat and spoke again. “Yeah, I'm feeling better. What...” Leo trailed off, not knowing if this nurse was the right person to ask, but then again, he wasn't exactly in a position to be picky when it came to who told him what. He knew nothing. “Do you know what happened? On the ship, I mean. The _Formont_. I remember we were attacked by a kraken, and some men and I were below deck, and then I think something fell on me, but I don't remember anything after that.”

The nurse smiled sympathetically at him, and said, “I'm sorry, I don't know much about the attack on your ship. Your doctor should, though. Her name is Dr. Saito, she'll be by in just a few minutes to talk with you. Is there anything else you need until then?”

“No, thank you,” Leo said, letting his head fall back and staring at the ceiling. The nurse finished writing down whatever information she needed, did a few more checks on him, shined a light in his eyes, and then was off, leaving Leo alone to wait. He continued to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to look at himself again yet. He tried crossing his arms across his chest, and felt them shake slightly when he moved him. Had they shook last night as well? He couldn't remember. He brought one hand up to his face, and noticed how slow his movements were. Nothing felt right, and he could now see the minute trembling in his arm and hand.

Leo was still staring at his hand when the door opened and a younger woman walked in, dressed in doctor's attire. “Hello, Mr. Victorion. My name is Dr. Saito. It's good to have you awake. How are you feeling today?”

“Hello,” Leo turned to face her, letting his hand fall onto his chest. “I'm feeling alright, I suppose. I'm not in any pain at least, if that's what you mean. Can you tell me what happened on the _Formont_? I don't remember anything after getting crushed.”

Dr. Saito took the chart off the foot of Leo's bed and sat down in the chair next to him. “Of course, I'll tell you all I know. The kraken that attacked your ship destroyed one of the mounted energy shield generators, which is what fell on you. Unfortunately, one of its wires was still active, and came in contact with you, right at the base of your spine.”

Leo winced.

“The men you were with managed to pull you free, and got you to your ship's infirmary in time to get you stabilized. The doctors there had you and several others airlifted here, to the Port Valenda hospital. Our surgeons were able to save your life, but the damage to your legs was too severe, and they had to be amputated.” She paused, considered the expression on Leo's face, and then started again. “Mr. Victorion, have you had a chance to see yourself yet?”

Leo knew it was coming, but he still wasn't looking forward to it. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath to steel himself. “No, but let's get it over with.”

He didn't feel it, but he heard the hospital bed sheets being pulled back, and opened his eyes reluctantly. His chest was bare, wrapped in bandages from the ribs down- but below the bandages, where his hips had once been, there was only metal. Segmented, greyish-white metal made to resemble a crude pair of artificial hips, with empty hollow sockets where his legs should have been. Several wires and tubes were connected at the bottom, all leading to the machinery next to his bed.

The sight was sickening, and yet like a car crash, Leo couldn't look away. He reached down to touch the seam between metal and bandage-covered flesh, which Dr. Saito seemed to take as her cue to continue.

“Your pelvis and and all the organs in that area were crushed. We salvaged what we could with nano-machines, but had to replace quite a lot with cybernetic parts. Fortunately, your body hasn't rejected any of the replacements, and shows no sign of infection. But I'm afraid I also have some bad news for you.”

If Leo hadn't been so intently focused on taking in every detail of his new metal hips, he might have laughed. Bad news? What else could be wrong with him?

“The active wire I mentioned, that came in contact with your spine? It caused significant damage to the nerves there, which is going to cause some complications with your recovery.”

Understanding hit him suddenly, and Leo brought his hand back up to his face, watching it shake again. “You mean like this?”

Dr. Saito took took some notes on the clipboard and nodded grimly. “Yes, exactly. And the closer to the initial point of contact from the wire, the worse the damage. Usually, fitting you with a new pair of cybernetic legs would be a simple enough procedure. But to put it simply, your nervous system just isn't working right anymore. You wouldn't have any control over any cybernetics we fitted you with. It's nothing short of a miracle you're able to move as much as you currently can. We essentially have you full of nano-machines, keeping your internal organs functioning properly. But everything has to be automated; you won't be able to control your body from about here down.” Dr. Saito paused to indicate with her pen a point on Leo's torso, just slightly below his bellybutton. “And as you've noticed, for everything from this point up, you will have far less control than before.”

“I see,” Leo said, numbly. He knew his emotions would catch back up with him soon enough, but he was almost grateful for this temporary feeling of shock. His head was the clearest it had felt since he'd first woken up.

Dr. Saito leaned forwards, elbows resting on her knees, and spoke to him softly. “I know it's a lot to take in at once, Mr. Victorion. Would you like me to explain anything in more detail?”

“No, I think I follow everything. I just don't know what to say,” Leo said honestly.

“I understand,” Dr. Saito said as she leaned back and jotted something down on her clipboard again. “But there may be some good news. Lieutenant Jacques from the _Formont_ insisted on telling you himself, though. He and a few other officers are coming by this morning for visiting hours to see all the soldiers we had sent to our hospital for care. They've already been informed you're awake, so I'm sure you'll be the first person they visit.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

Leo's numbness was gone instantly, replaced by guilt. He'd been so focused on his own condition, he hadn't even thought to ask for more information about his fellow soldiers and sailors, even after Dr. Saito had earlier mentioned that he hadn't been the only one airlifted here. “Doctor? How bad was the attack on the _Formont_? Were there any casualties?”

Dr. Saito's expression shifted instantly into a professionally blank look, giving Leo his answer. “Yes, there were. Six were killed, and eighteen more were seriously injured. Of those injured, yourself and three others were grievous enough to require an emergency airlift to this hospital. They all survived though, and are on their way to recovery.”

Leo nodded, taking the information in. Six gone. He had hoped there wouldn't be any, but considering the damage he had already seen from the kraken's attack, he couldn't say he was surprised. He had more questions, but it seemed like Dr. Saito had already told him as much as she could.

“When do visiting hours start?” he asked. Suddenly, seeing Jacques and the other officers was something he was desperately anxious to do.

“9 o'clock sharp.” Leo must have looked displeased, because Dr. Saito looked at him chidingly. “It's only three hours away. And besides, you still need to have breakfast first. I'm sure you'll be so distracted by your first proper meal in days, the time will fly by.” Leo had to admit that he liked the prospect of breakfast.

“Wait. Days?”

“Three, to be exact.”

“Oh.” It was a lot to think about, which Dr. Saito already seemed to understand.

She stood up, replacing the clipboard on his bed. “Unless there's anything else I can do for you right now, I'll be on my way. I'll be back to check on you later, though. And someone will be by with breakfast shortly.”

Leo nodded, watching her go. For all his earlier impatience about having to wait for visiting hours, he was glad to have some time alone to process what had just happened. He needed to sort out his feelings.

And breakfast, his stomach reminded him. He needed breakfast.


	3. Project Esper

Leo had long since finished his bland hospital breakfast and was staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called, and shuffled himself into as much of a sitting position as he could manage.

Three people entered the room- all commanding officers from the _USS Formont._ Captain Imura was first, walking with the proud, strong gait she was known for among the crew. Everything about her commanded respect, even when her face was relaxed into a polite smile. After her followed Sargent Valdez, and he gave Leo a curt nod as he walked in and made room for the final visitor. Lieutenant Jacques smiled as he entered, more warmly than the Captain, and something in Leo's chest relaxed. He brought his hand up to salute them properly, but the once-familiar movement was difficult and unnatural and he almost hit himself on the forehead.

“At ease, Private Victorion,” his Sargent dismissed him, and Leo gratefully lowered his hand. Valdez's face relaxed. “You're looking much better than the last time I checked in on you.”

“Feeling much better, sir. Glad to be awake, all things considering.”

“Have you been filled in on the situation?”

“Only somewhat. My doctor told me about the casualties, but she didn't know much else. Can I ask what happened that night, sir?”

Sargent Valdez was direct with his recounting of the events. The kraken apparently had some sort of poorly-understood electrical capabilities with which it had taken down the _Formont's_ shields almost instantly. Luckily, their close position to Port Valenda's military docks had meant backup had been quick to arrive, but not quick enough to prevent the initial attack. Valdez listed off the names of the deceased, and Leo recognized them all, even though he hadn't been particularly close with each of them. But he still took their names to heart, and knew he was lucky to not be among them.

“The _Formont_ held strong, but she'll be out of commission for a few months for repairs,” Valdez finished. “As for Port Valenda itself, word is that it's being abandoned in the next few years, given all the damn kraken attacks.”

“Good riddance, if you ask me,” Jacques chimed in, and was met with nods of agreement.

But Leo's next question had been at the forefront of his mind, and he couldn't wait any longer.

“Sir, what happens now? I'm sure you've heard already about my nerve damage, and how I can't be fitted with cybernetics. If I can't walk, what's next for me?”

Sargent Valdez gave Leo a look that was almost sympathetic, but Leo was glad it wasn't. He doubted he could bear pity right now.

“You're being honourably discharged from service, Private. You served your country well.”

“Oh,” Leo said quietly, then, remembering propriety, “thank you, sir.”

“Don't look so glum, we're not throwing you to the curb. In fact, Lieutenant Jacques here has some good news for you.” He nodded towards Jacques, who stepped forwards.

“Have you heard of Cyber Dawn Cybernetics?”

“Of course,” Leo replied. Who hadn't? They manufactured the cutting edge of modern cybernetic technology, and supplied most of the civilized world. They also worked closely with the military, developing new weaponry and prosthetics. Leo wouldn't be surprised if they'd made his new artificial hips as well.

“Well, they're starting a new program, code-name Project Esper. Before they roll it out to the military, they're doing small-scale testing in a city called Milvallen, working with their local Bureau of Public Safety. An old army buddy of mine works there in the BPS, and I called in a favour to get you a spot in the program. It's all to do with bypassing the general nervous system and wiring cybernetics directly into the brain. A lot of the technical details I heard were lost on me, but from the general sound of things, this could be your chance to get walking again.”

Jacques rolled his eyes almost theatrically. “Heck, once we got your medical report sent to their technicians, I got swamped with a whole flood of messages about you being a 'prime candidate' for the program, and how 'excited' their researchers were about the chance to work with you. So Private, what do you say? It's a lot- but are you ready to be a guinea pig for a bunch of CDC eggheads?”

Despite Jacques' overly-exaggerated tone of annoyance, his faith in the program was clear to Leo- and that was all he needed. If Jacques trusted them, then he would too.

“Yes, sir. I'm in.”


End file.
